The sight
by Mcdawn
Summary: The leather necklace that I never remembered was around my neck was glowing. Only this time I remembered more of what the old woman told me. It was like hearing the rest of a conversation that had been cut off. A young woman from our world finds herself in the world of twilight when she was looking for a second chance...
1. Chapter 1

It all started when I helped an old lady across the street when I was on my way home from my martial arts class it and the rest of the way back to her home carrying her shopping for her.

She smiled gratefully at me as I placed the bags inside and said "Thank you child. That was kind of you." She took out a leather necklace with a tiny wolf sculpture on it from around her neck and said "I don't have much I can pay you with I hope you will accept this."

I shook my head at her and said "Oh that's alright. There is no need for you to worry about that. I am happy to help. I used to do this for my grandmother all the time it's no big deal really."

She smiled at me and said "I know I don't need to child, you did not ask for anything after all but please indulge an old woman. There are not many people who would go out of their way to help like you did. They are all too busy these days. No time for the elderly, they just place us in care homes and forget about us. I was lucky my granddaughter made sure I would be able to stay in my own home."

Her face turned sad as she looked at a picture on one of the side tables of a beautiful girl with long dark hair beautiful heart shaped face and she looked like she might be half Native American. She was not very tall, her tiny size making her look pixie like next to the woman she was standing next to, a woman she now recognised as the old lady she was standing next to.

"She died a year ago." My attention was called back to the present at the sound of her voice. She was caressing the necklace with her thumb lovingly and I realised the necklace was probably something that belonged to her granddaughter. I could not refuse to take it without hurting her feelings.

It was not as if it was ugly, it was a beautiful piece. I supposed I could always sell it later. So I smiled and accepted it. Her face beamed when I agreed. She insisted on placing it around my neck so I let her. Eventually I left the house after helping her put her shopping away and went home. My mind drifted to my job which I had just left. I was moving away I needed a fresh start after my recent heart break. The place I lived had too many memories of the man who left me for another woman especially as I saw him around every where I went.

I went to take a shower after dinner then went to bed. I did not notice I was still wearing the necklace. In fact I had forgotten it was there so when I woke up and found myself hovering above my body which looked cold and stiff I freaked out. A familiar voice spoke in my ear. "Your wish to start over is what drew you to me today. The wolf will help not just you but your counterpart. She needs you if she is to survive. I'm afraid you will be unable to talk about your life here after this. I have given you a gift that will help protect your secret. You will find out soon enough what it is. Thank you for your kindness. Enjoy it child. Not everyone gets a chance like this."

Everything turned dark after that before memories played in my head. I watched the birth of a little girl, she was raised by her mother. They lived just the two of them for years. Her mother explained who her father was and that she left him before he knew she was pregnant with his child. Apparently she had a half brother.

The girl grew older and was about fourteen when I felt a pull towards her. I felt horror and tried to scream but couldn't. It was eerie as I felt myself merge with the girl somehow. Her memories were mine and mine were hers. A mixture of the both of us.

I learned something that had been left out of the memories. The girl was dying, she was not strong enough to survive the illness that plagued her. None of the doctors knew what was wrong with her so her mother had decided to take her home and look after her herself. As soon as the merge happened I felt her body get stronger as my older and stronger soul healed hers. The weakness plaguing her slowly dispersed. This all happened overnight so when her mother came into the room in the morning it was over.

My eyes opened to the sound of my mother's voice. I could feel a balance between the two lives I had lived. The pain of my break up was not so bad now. I could look past living without him now. That made me sigh in relief. Perhaps there as a silver lining to this.

I turned to see the woman who was my mother but not. She worked as a designer and was actually doing quite well. She was saving up to buy a house for both of us so we could move to a much nicer neighbourhood. She was pretty with shoulder length red hair green eyes and a petit body. My new self had long dark hair with hints of red. I realised I now looked exactly like the picture I saw in the old woman's house.

She smiled and said "Oh good you are awake. You are going to have to make your own way to school today. I have a client who lives two hours away and if I'm going to make it on time I need to leave now. I have left money for lunch and dinner in case I'm not back in time." She kissed my forehead and said "I'll see you later sweetie."

I got out of bed after she left and made my way to the shower. Once I was done showering I began to pack my stuff and get ready to go to school. I frowned at that. Despite a part of me not having finished school another part had and was reluctant to go. I gritted my teeth and left the apartment to school.

Before I could go to any of my classes I was called into the office. I went in to find my teacher and a social worker in there waiting for me. I was not sure what was going on but I had an inkling. My world tilted in its axis when my fear was confirmed. My mum was gone. She crashed her car and now I was alone. The grown up part of me knew I would be okay, I had lived alone before but the child part of me the one who had grown with the woman felt grief grip her and terror at the thought of being alone. Suffice it to say things had changed.

xxxxx

It was several days later when the social worker assigned to me came to me to talk to me. I was in a foster home now with an elderly couple who took care of two other children who were slightly older than me. It was not so bad. I suppose it could have been worse.

I heard Shirley one of the other kids there shout my name. "Lana! You have a visitor."

I walked downstairs from the room Shirley and I shared and found Amber my social worker standing in the foyer. She smiled at me as she asked how I was coping and if I had any problems.

Once she finished her questions and satisfied that I was fine she sat me down in the living room and showed me a file. She explained that she had found some of my father's family and she wanted to see if I would wish to go to them. They were willing to take me in. She explained they lived on a reservation just outside of a small town named Forks.

I had wondered if I should go and look for my father the day my mother died but I was afraid of what I would find. So far it was easy to deny the similarities of the names. My father's last name was Uley and my half brother's name was Sam. They lived in La Push. My mother never hid that from me so Amber was telling me some of what I already knew.

If I went there would I find it was just a coincidence ? If not I knew I would not be able to deny what was right in front of me. Right now denial was my friend. I needed to get through the death of my mother adjust to a new place before I faced any more surprises. I also knew I could not avoid it forever. I agreed. There was no turning back now.

xxxx

I sat by the beach watching the waves thinking about when I arrived on the Rez. Sam had not been there when I arrived but his fiancé Emily had been there. Any denial I had of where I now was disappeared at the introductions of the people there, the familiar names.

I felt overwhelmed and actually fainted worrying everyone. Amber explained I was grieving and that I was overwhelmed by everything. She stayed to make sure I was alright and that I had a way to contact her if I should need anything.

It had been nearly two weeks, I was beginning to get used to being at the Rez. It helped that it was now the school holidays and I did not have to deal with that on top of everything else. Everyone had been so welcoming, enough that I didn't feel like I was unwanted or trespassing.

Sam actually made an effort to get to know me and made sure to spend time with me enough to make me comfortable around him. Emily was easy to get on with. She was just nice, which was a good thing seeing as I now lived with them.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see my new half brother approaching. He had a blanket in one hand and a look of concern on his face.

"You should not be out here in this weather Lana. It's too cold."

He arrived and placed the blanket over my shoulders and I smiled at him and said "Says the guy wearing shorts. I'm alright Sam, I just wanted some fresh air."

He replied "Fair enough but at least make sure you are bundled up. Emily has finished making dinner you might want to come in now before the boys eat everything."

I was still trying to get over his caring attitude. I had not actually expected that. I had expected him to be angry that his father had an illegitimate daughter. As for the boys I knew they would definitely eat everything in sight. I had witnessed it and had to pick my jaw off the ground when it fell there in shock. They practically inhaled their food. I couldn't even eat a small portion of what they ate.

I replied as I turned around to go back to the house "Okay."

Sam smiled as he picked me up and ran for the house. It was easy for him seeing as I was tiny enough to pass for a twelve year old and he was huge. He ignored my squealing of put me down Sam! Instead he laughed as he ran. I didn't really mind I actually enjoyed it.

We arrived at the house to find Paul and Jared just arriving. I squealed at Sam "Sam run faster before they get in!"

Both boys looked up to see Sam and I approaching the house and began to run as well, racing to see who would get there first. Sam and I got in first earning a shout of victory from both of us. Paul came in next followed by Jared who said "That was an unfair race. You two were closer."

I smiled and said "Hey you didn't have any baggage Sam was carrying me so you have no excuse."

Paul jumped into the conversation "Yeah but you weigh next to nothing so he was not hampered." He demonstrated by picking me up from where Sam had just placed me down.

"Hey! I am not a doll. Put me down!"

Paul earned a small growl from Sam and he could not put me down fast enough. However by the time i looked up at Sam he was smiling again as if the sound had not actually come from him. I shrugged and said "I'm going to see if Emily needs any help."

I was not sure if I should let them know that I knew what they were. I could not just go up to them and say hey I know you are a wolf. They would ask how I knew, I was not ready to be put in an insane asylum thank you very much because they would definitely think I was insane if I told them about my merge. Besides I found I could not speak about the fact that I seemed to have transferred from another world. I figured if I could somehow push Paul knowing his temper he might just phase in front of me.

I took to running in the mornings after realising I had neglected my training and exercise regime after arriving here. My body was nowhere near as fit as it used to be. Majority of the time Sam joined me although I figured he just wanted to keep an eye on me especially when I got lost among the trees the first time I went alone.

If Sam was not available either Paul or Jared joined me. I didn't mind the company, in fact it was beneficial because it meant I had sparring partners and the boys learned how to stretch properly after long bouts of exercise. I knew they were patrolling, it was obvious when they looked exhausted when they got home.

I felt a trickle of terror every time I thought about the fact that there were vampires out there. Vampires that my new brother was going after. I was afraid I would lose him to them. I wanted to tell him what I knew but I couldn't. I couldn't even form the words. I stayed strong when I saw that Emily probably had it worse than I did. She had to watch the love of her life leave the house every day and not know if she would see him again.

When school started up again I went too. Sam made sure I was registered. It was there that I met Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah and Seth. Although I had been introduced to the elders I stayed close to Sam and Emily and didn't go anywhere much so I still had not met a lot of people.

Leah gave me an evil look when she saw me at first I was shocked at the poisoners stare she was giving me until I remembered Sam and Emily. I realised I was bing hated because of association. I didn't let it get to me instead I was unflinchingly polite to the girl. As for the boys we got along quite well. Despite to my chagrin I was still the smallest.

xxxx

I began to settle well among my peers and made friends. I mostly hung around Jacob, Embry and Quil. It started off slowly, little things like the weight of the bucket I used to carry water to my flower beds that I planted in the back garden feeling less than it should be. Being able to see better and a bit further, my mind working faster than normal, hearing conversations I should not have been be able to hear. Like I said it started off slowly enough that I didn't notice the changes. When I finally did notice I made sure I hid these changes from everyone else. I wanted to know what was going on before I told anyone. I was actually a bit worried about how they would react.

I felt relief when I finally figured out what was happening. The leather necklace that I never remembered was around my neck was glowing. Only this time I remembered more of what the old woman told me. It was like hearing the rest of a conversation that had been cut off.

She explained that due to merging two souls at once my body and mind would be faster and stronger. I would have enhanced senses just like the wolves and I would eventually shift. My heart thudded in response to that wondering what Sam would think about his little sister being usurped once he read it in my mind after shifting.

However the old woman said "You will be a part of the pack but separate. Instead of being just a shape shifter you are a spirit wolf. Your mind will be your own, your spirit wolf will protect your secrets. One more thing my gift that I promised you. When you wake up you will have it. You will have to learn how to meditate if you wish to learn how to control it. Good luck child. You are on your own now."

xxxxx

I insisted on accompanying Emily to Port Angeles to buy a few things when she mentioned going. I needed some new clothes and a few extra bits and pieces for myself. I heard Emily talking to Sam on the phone while I was paying for my purchases. I made sure I added a bunch of shorts and t shirts in the boy's sizes without Emily noticing. I knew at some point the pack would grow and they would need the clothes when they kept ripping theirs. It was not the first lot I had bought either so I was making progress on that front. I had the money for it so why not? I could hear the sound of Sam's voice as if he was right there next to her. I paid for my things before I made my way to Emily.

She was also finished and we went to the car and began the drive home. We chatted while we drove, that was until I felt my stomach give a lurch. I recognised that feeling and cursed myself for eating a hot dog from a questionable vendor while we were shopping. There was no way I would make it home I could feel it. I turned to Emily and said "Em do you mind stopping for a bit? I think I have a bit of diarrhoea and I don't think it can wait till we get home. "

She looked alarmed and said "Okay we will ask someone if you can use their bathroom."

I shook my head "No not a good idea. I would never be able to look them in the eye if I managed to block their toilet. I will go in the trees."

She stopped the car and reached behind her to get a bottle of water and some toilet paper which she passed to me. I gave her a grateful look and left the confines of the car. "I'll be fine Em don't worry. I won't go far."

I turned and ran into the trees asking sure I was in deep enough Emily would not hear me or see me. I was already embarrassed enough. I had just enough time to dig a hole with a pocket knife I kept in my pocket before releasing the contents of my stomach. The relief I felt was enormous once I finished.

I quickly cleaned myself up using the water bottle and tissue then placed dirt over the hole I dug. As soon as I was satisfied that I was done I began to turn around to leave. I stopped short when I realised I had not just run in at normal speed I had ran in at super speed and I was further in than I realised. I was well and truly lost. That problem however was pushed to the back of my mind when I heard something approaching. Whatever it was was huge my eyes widened when the biggest wolf I had ever seen appeared in front of me.

I will admit to nearly shitting myself when I saw the size, i was just glad I had just emptied my bowls. I won't even start on the razor sharp teeth. As I stood there I wondered who the hell was screaming it was rather distracting before I realised I was the one who was screaming in terror. I turned around and ran in the opposite direction of the huge beast behind me.

I had enough sense to actually stop screaming but I ran blindly just thinking I had to get away. It was not long before I heard a shout behind me. A familiar voice that made me slow down and take a look. There was Sam running behind me. I blinked for a second before realising what had just happened. Sam was the huge beast I saw but I panicked before I could remember that.

I was brought back to the present when I felt Sam shaking me to get my attention. "Lana! Lana! Are you alright? Say something!"

I nodded unable to speak. Sam just picked me up and turned around running in the opposite direction I had been going. I realised he wouldn't know about Em waiting for me and he might just be taking me home. I took out my phone and found Emily's number before giving it to him. He frowned at first but took the phone and spoke to her. He told her to head home and that he was bringing me with him.

I was lulled by the rocking made by his running enough to fall asleep. The fright I had initially felt left me and the shaking had stopped as well. I realised that knowing about something and actually seeing it were two completely different things. I realised it would take some getting used to before I was comfortable with his other form. I blame my fear of dogs in my former life.

When I woke up the next day I realised instead of waking me up Sam and Emily let me sleep. I was in my own bed in my room. I went to wash before getting dressed in some warm clothes knowing Sam and Emily would fuss if I tried to leave the house in anything less. I then made my way to the beach. It was still rather early so I knew they would both still be in bed.

I didn't want to disturb them. I sat on a log and watched as the waves hit the shore. It occurred to me that I had once considered pissing Paul off to make him shift in front of me. I shuddered at the thought now. If I had done that I would have had a stroke or a heart attack right there and then. I would have to tell Sam I knew. I could not keep up the pretence of ignorance anymore. I hated lying to him. It was already bad enough that I was keeping a secret from him.

My vision suddenly changed my eyes shut of their own accord and I Sam shifting, I realised I was having a vision of the past if the panicking and freaking out I saw was any indication. I could see it was the first time he shifted. The vision changed to when he was with Emily and he got angry causing him to shift unfortunately Emily was standing too close, the vision changed to him guiding Paul when he shifted, then Jared the last one I saw myself talking to Sam.

I was telling him I knew about the wolves. This last one had not happened yet. I realised why I was having it. I was explaining how I knew to him. It was what had held me back before. How was I going to explain my knowledge?

I returned to the house to find Sam and Emily both up and about. "Morning" instead of replying Sam asked "Are you okay?"

I smiled to reassure him "I'm fine don't worry. Thanks for bringing me home last night and Emily I'm sorry, I actually went in further than I thought and got lost. I didn't know which direction went back to the road. Instead I ended up going further in"

"No kidding, you were nearly three miles from the road when I found you."

We sat down at the kitchen table, Sam and Emily across from me. I broke the silence "Sam I know that was you in wolf form last night." I watched as he stiffened at my words but I continued anyway. I only realised it when I saw you appear out of nowhere and the wolf was gone."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

I looked at him and said "It's complicated."

His eyes narrowed and I said "What I mean is I didn't find out because of anything you or the guys did. I found out through a gift of my own. It's one thing to see something in your mind's eye it's another to actually see it right in front of you."

I sighed when all he did was raise an eyebrow. So I said "I have visions, okay."

He looked a bit sceptical so I figured I needed to make a believer out of him "Look I know when you first shifted you were alone and confused and had no clue what was happening. You had to learn the ropes on your own with very little guidance from the elders. I also know how Emily got her scars, I know you have guided the other boys so they don't have to go through the terror you had to go through, I know you have been patrolling and keeping us safe from vampires."

The lack of reaction frightened me making me wish I had not said anything. I hurried to say "I'm Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I should have just kept it to myself."

I got up and dashed out of the door and just ran not caring where I went as long as it was away. I didn't want to face their rejection. My vision had only shown me explaining things. It did not occur to me at the time that I did not see the reaction to my confessions.


	2. Chapter 2

I had no idea how much I had come to love them and rely on their unconditional acceptance. The thought of losing either one hurt more than I thought it would. I eventually stopped and fell on my bottom tears coursing down my face. The sound of pursuit behind me slowed before stopping completely and Sam's voice made me jump "You didn't say you were super fast either. I could only just about keep up with you and that is saying something."

He sat down next to me then pulled into his arms and said "I'm sorry if we made you think we were rejecting you. We were just in shock. Of all the things we expected you to say that was nowhere near it. I have been so worried about you finding out and freaking out and when I saw the look of terror on your face last night I was sure I had made the right decision to keep you out of it."

I looked up to his face to see he was sincere. "Lana you are my baby sister and there are no conditions on which you would need to worry about getting through to earn my love and acceptance you already have that, in spades. From the moment I new of your existence I promised myself that I would love and protect you to the best of my ability. Sweetie you could have a hunchback ,three webbed feet and a purple bubble butt and I would love you just the same."

I chuckled at the image he created in my head extremely happy at his acceptance. I felt a wave of affection for him wash though me and I knew just as he would do anything for me I would do the same. Thanks Sam. I love you too. Besides did you really expect me not to be terrified? I was alone in a forest and then all of sudden a huge wolf steps up in front of me."

The beaming smile I received in return was brilliant in its intensity and I knew I was one of the luckiest people in the world. I just needed to find a way to make it up to Emily now. Sam said as we got up to return home "I want to see how fast you really are let's race."

I laughed and replied "I'll leave you in my dust just as soon as you tell me which way is home. You know my sense of direction is none existent. Through the laughter he shifted and again carried me back home.

Everything returned to normal for a few days until one morning I woke up to find myself looking at my body lying on the bed. I freaked out. Was I dead again? I felt my body move up and realised I was floating. I had no control over where I was going even as I flew through the ceiling and then over the res and over the woods. I saw Sam and Jared patrolling the perimeter. I got close enough and they noticed me. Looks of horror plastered on both their faces and Sam rushing over and saying "Lana, what?"

I had tears in my eyes as I replied "I don't know. I woke up like this. I don't even know how I got here or how to get back. Sam I'm scared." I was not able to say anything else as I felt that pull again and this time I disappeared before finding myself in Bella Swan's room. I frowned at that. I didn't have anything to do with the girl, I never even met her why was I haunting her? I turned to look around before my eyes found hers although she did not seem to see me.

I flinched at the familiar dead look in her eyes I saw. It was the same look I had when Greg broke up with me after three years together. I was completely in love with him. I had seen that dead look so many times in the mirror. The only difference was that I steeled myself from the pain and attempted to go on with my life. The only problem was I lacked feeling.

The only time I felt anything was when his name was mentioned and I felt like someone had literally smashed through my chest and ripped out what was inside. I felt like I was constantly nursing a wound that rubbed itself raw with every movement I made. Like I was literally trying to keep myself together and my body from falling apart. Any little progress I made was easily ripped apart the moment I was reminded of him which was all the time with everything around me being a reminder of what we once shared. It was why I quit my residency at the hospital I was at and planning to move away.

My heart broke for Bella in that moment because I knew what she was going through. I never wanted to feel that pain again. I placed an arm around her in comfort and was surprised when she seemed to breath easier and lean closer. Her eyes opened and closed as she blinked and the dead look cleared.

I didn't get a chance to wait and see if my comfort would help much more because the pull returned. This time I found myself in a darkened room and only one person inside. I knew I had never met him but I did not need introductions to know who he was. I was looking at Edward Cullen. He actually looked worse than Bella. His hair looked wild, his clothes looked like they had not been changed in weeks, his face was drawn and even paler than anything that could pass as human. His eyes were dark signalling he had not fed in so long.

I sat next to him and said "Why do you torture both of you so? You know it is inevitable that you will go back. What will you do when you change your mind go back and find she will not forgive you for it?"

I could tell he thought I was some kind of hallucination especially when he actually answered "She is better off without me."

I raised an eyebrow and said "Really? She is barely functioning and has to be prompted to eat, or move. Sometimes Charlie has to feed her when she just sits there looking at the food. He has contemplated sending her to an asylum if he cannot get through to her."

This time his head snapped up to look at me, really look at me before realising he had no idea who I was. Why would his mind be conjuring a figment he had never met."Who are you?"

I smiled and said "My name is Lana and before you ask I'm not sure if I died or whatever else might be happening due my heritage. I just woke up like this. I know your story Edward. There are going to be a lot of complications but the end result is that you will go back. The only question will be are you going to be stubborn enough to hold back until it's too late and she is gone or will you pick up what's left of your pride and go back now before anything happens to her?

She is in more danger than you realise. Go back Edward." I was starting to feel the pull again and said before I disappeared "What ever you do don't ever go to the Volturi for anything you will be signing her death warrant if you do. If you are dead set on committing suicide just ask the wolves to do it or find a nomad to antagonise they will get the job done without risk to anyone else."

I disappeared after seeing a look of confusion on his face only to find myself back in my body. My eyes flew open and I sat up hitting my head on something hard before falling back on the bed with an exclamation of "Ow, what the hell?"

"Sorry, Lana. I'm just glad you are awake now."

I looked up to see Sam and Emily leaning over me. It seemed I had butted heads with Sam. He said before I could ask "The elders have been here. They said you were having a spiritual walk. There had only been one record of such a thing and the similarities are too much to ignore. They seem to think you have a spirit wolf. It would explain your speed when running and the visions as well."

I sat up and said "Oh I forgot about that."

Sam's eyes narrowed making me give him a sheepish look and I said "Hey, I was trying to adjust to my visions and my sudden ability to run a great speed despite my lack of direction, the other changes and what I learned sort of took a back seat."

Emily placed a hand on Sam's shoulder when she noticed him getting angry. "Sam calm down I'm sure she did not mean to endanger herself by keeping things back. Lana why don't you explain so we can figure out how to help you with this."

I heard the reprimand in Emily's tone and knew she was right. If something had gone wrong I wouldn't have had any way of asking for help like when I took my impromptu spirit walk. None of us had any clue what was happening. So I told them that I knew I had a spirit wolf, and that I would become a part of the pack. I told them about my increased strength and heightened senses.

While Emily helped me learn how to meditate Sam took to teaching me how to control my new abilities. Using scent to find my way, identifying different scents, tracking and other things that came with being a wolf. My lessons paid off when I learned how to summon a vision at will and then from there how to connect to my spirit wolf.

The first time it happened I felt my body shift. Emily moved away from where I was sitting as my body slowly changed. She later on told me I didn't just explode out like the boy's did instead it looked more like water flowing and then reshaping into the form of a wolf shifting my clothes with it at the same time. I was about half as big as Sam and where his coat was pure black mine was the opposite it was as white as snow.

I got out of the house to the back yard where I found Sam Paul and Jared playing in their wolf forms. All three stopped at the sight of a white wolf emerging from the house Emily following right behind. I spoke in my mind knowing they would hear me "Hi boys."

Sam's voice reverberated in my head in reply "Lana?"

I laughed, it sounded wolffish and said "Now you can't leave me behind when you go on patrol now." Just as I said that I remembered a vision I had of Embry shifting "Oh Sam be prepared for Embry he'll be shifting tonight."

"How...? Never mind okay I'll take care of that but you are not coming with us to patrol." I shifted back and pouted "Why not?"

The boy's were startled at the sudden change before they all went behind the house and shifted. When they were decent enough Paul was the first one to come out and say "How did you do that? You didn't rip your clothes?"

I chuckled at the look on his face then said "I'll tell you if you let me come on patrol with you."

Paul looked at Sam. He had learned by now how protective Sam was and he did not want to get at the wrong side of him. Sam shook his head "No! If we were having normal patrols like we used to it would be different. There is a vampire on the loose and I won't have you anywhere near her."

I cursed myself when I realised Victoria was on the loose and I had forgotten about her. The boy's tended to keep quiet about any dangers they faced. I was annoyed by that and said so "You know if you didn't keep things from me I would have been able to tell you that the vampire you are searching for is named Victoria. She has a gift of escaping dangerous situations well dangerous to her. She is on a war path because she wants revenge for her mate who was killed by the Cullens last year when he went for Bella. The most you can do is chase her off. It's most likely unless she stops to face you, you won't be able to catch her."

I looked at Sam and said "There is going to come a time when you will have to compromise and work with the Cullens and yes they are coming back. I realised a few days ago why I had that spirit journey now that I have all the pieces from my visions. The Cullens need to be here to help us defend. I know what you are going to say Sam but please for the safety of everyone we care about don't be stubborn about this. With the Cullens none of those we love will die without them the cost of victory is too hi to contemplate."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before saying are you sure?"

I nodded and he said "Okay I will keep an open mind. No promises but we will have to wait and see."

xxx

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a green shirt, tied my hair up in a pony tail before leaving to go and see Jacob. I had not seen him in a while and I kinda missed him. I arrived to hear the sound of two people chatting. I recognised Jake's voice and then realised the other voice belonged to Bella Swan. I frowned at that. Wasn't Bella supposed to be catatonic at her house? I walked in after deciding it didn't matter and saw Jake fixing a motorbike. There was another next to it waiting for his attention as well. They both froze at seeing me so I smiled to ease the tension and said "I take it you guys are doing something you shouldn't be doing?"

They looked at each other and Jake said "Lana, I..." I laughed and waved away whatever he was going to say and said "Don't panic Jackie poo, I wasn't going to rat on you. Just remember you owe me one now. Okay why don't you introduce me to your friend."

Bella was scrutinising me a thoughtful look on her face before she said "Do I know you from somewhere? You are kind of familiar to me."

Jake decided to do the introductions then "Bella this is Lana, my black mailing friend and Lana this is Bella Swan."

I shook her hand and said looking at Jake "I'm hurt Jake. I thought I was your best friend." My attention turned to Bella. "It's nice to meet you Bella and in answer to your question maybe you might have seen me around town or Port Angeles I go there a lot for shopping."

I wondered if she was talking about my spirit walk. She did not look convinced and I was sure she remembered something. I stayed a while with them helping Jake with the bikes on occasion. I was nowhere near as good as Jake but I knew my way around the tools enough to pass them when he needed them or to tighten a screw here and there. The afternoon passed pleasantly enough before I left. I wanted to go home and help Emily with dinner.

That day marked the start of my hanging out with both Bella and Jake much to Sam's chagrin. He didn't like Bella at all but he was too busy to actually do anything effective about keeping me from befriending her. Embry actually fit in nicely with the group when he shifted.

He was shocked to find out I could shift too. I laughed when he said after I showed him "It's no wonder you are so graceful all the time. You should hear Bella sometimes when she bemoans her clumsiness wishing she could be more like you."

As time went by I began to pull away from our little group much to Sam's pleasure. I stayed at home a lot more and didn't go to see Bella much anymore. I still saw Jake at school and he mentioned that Bella was asking about me. I simply told him I was needed at home a lot more now and left it at that.

I could tell he wanted to ask but he also knew I would not tell him if I didn't want to. The truth was I could see how much closer he was getting to Bella and I didn't like it. I was in denial and I knew it. I was also determined that nothing not even wild horses would drag the truth out of me even if it was just to admit it to myself. It was the school holidays again and I made plans to go for a holiday.

Sam and Emily could tell something was keeping me down and I was unhappy but they couldn't figure out what it was. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't get me to tell them. They agreed to let me go on a trip for a couple of weeks. Sam arranged for an old friend of his to take me in during that time. I had wanted to book a hotel room but he refused to hear if it.

I was going to Malibu. I wanted somewhere where there was a beach and I could enjoy the sun and just forget the reason I was running away because yes I was running away. I knew Jake was going to shift soon and I was not ready to face him. I left the very day it would happen.

xxxx

Sam's friend turned out to be a rich kid living on his daddy's trust fund. He offered me a place to stay at his beach house but he called when I arrived to let me know I was welcome to stay for as long as I wanted and he was sorry he could not be there he had business in London. I shrugged and took advantage of the offer.

His chauffeur was available for me so I was not stuck at the house all the time. He had cleaners come in a couple of times a week and a chef who cooked his meals for him as well. I took time to go shopping as well while I was there. I was careful to make sure I bought more winter clothes and wet season clothes as well for when I went back home than I did the summer clothes.

I actually realised that my mother had saved up quite a bit of money. She could have bought a house with it if she had wanted to so she must have wanted to buy a manor or something. There was also the matter of her business which I learned had not been shut down but was being run by her business partner who put a percentage of the earnings in a bank account for me. I wondered why she didn't just try to buy me out. It wasn't like she could not afford it. I decided to look into that later.

I also bought clothes for my family and more for the boys knowing the ones I had would not last. Seth and Leah would be joining the ranks soon too. It actually occurred to me that Leah would not fit in my clothes she was much bigger than I was. Sam kept me updated on the happenings at home and I decided not to tell him about the fact that I was alone at his friend's house. My visions showed him making me come home as soon as he found out.

I realised I needed this vacation, I had not really been anywhere but the res ever since waking up in this new world. Even in my old life I never really went anywhere. Everything was new, overwhelming and exciting.

I had the highlights in my hair heightened and actually began to dress better. The sporty look I kept to before was gone and I was buying designer clothes for my self. It was only going to be another year before I could drive. I made sure to look into buying a car. That was how Sam's friend found me when he finally arrived,a few days before I had to leave.

I looked up from the computer screen in front of me and saw him enter the house. He was a bit older than I was expecting him to be. He looked to be in his early to mid twenties. He had a goatee and short dirty blond hair nicely styled. He took off his glasses to show sky blue eyes. He stopped short as if remembering I was meant to be there and said "Oh you must be Sam's little sister Lana."

I nodded and smiled at him and said "Yeah and you must be Gary. It's nice to finally meet you."

It was not until he moved closer that alarm bells began to ring in my head. First his scent which he managed to hide somehow but not enough for me not to notice assaulted my nose and I just managed not to stiffen, then the tell tale signs began to show although I could see they were disguised quite well I had very good eyesight and sported them immediately.

Even the fact that he was wearing contacts. My brother's friend was a vampire. I wondered how Sam never noticed before? How was he able to get around sunny Malibu without being outed as a disco ball? I must have been staring for too long before I realised he knew something was up.

"Are you alright?" I breathed in then replied glad my voice did not break "Yeah I'm fine I was thinking about something sorry."

"it's alright." I could tell he suspected something. Now that I knew what he was the perfect features and pale skin made sense. It didn't make sense to me. Sam would never send me here if he knew there was a blood sucker I would have to live with. Something was definitely wrong. I stood up and said "Oh I need to go and take a shower before dinner, it's much warmer than I'm used to here."

He chuckled and said "Don't let me ruin your routine. Go ahead I'll talk to the chef about dinner."

I left the room and went to the room I chose for myself. As soon as I shut the door I made my way to my bag and took out the envelope Sam had placed in there telling me to look at it so I would know what Gary looked like. I had rolled my eyes at the time and said "Sam stop worrying so much. It'll be fine with my gift of sight I'll know what he had for breakfast before the plane lands."

I never did get a vision and I assumed it was because he was not there and I didn't need to worry about it. I opened the envelope and my eyes widened. The picture showed someone different. Sam's friend was half Native American like me. He looked closer in age to Sam than the the

guy out there. If that was the real Gary then where was he? Whom was out there?"

I cursed my stupidity and need to runaway like a frightened child. What was I going to do now? I looked up to see the fake Gary had snuck up on me. He sighed and said "Why did you have to look too much into this? I was more than happy to pretend and let you go."

I stood up and said "What did you do with Gary?"

He smirked and said "The same thing I'm going to do with you. I guess I'll have to find somewhere else to live now if people are going to come searching." He cocked his head to the side and said "It's too bad you are pretty cute. I could have waited till you were older before turning you. Oh well..."


	3. Chapter 3

Knowing I stood a better chance as a wolf I swiped at him as he attacked and threw him against the wall shocking him with my speed and strength. I shifted form and watched as his eyes widened at the sight. Teeth bared I rushed him not giving him any chance to attack and ripped off an arm just as Sam had been teaching me. He roared in anger.

I didn't stop. If I did I would lose the advantage I gained with his shock. I was fast precise and too fast for him to catch. Soon enough there were pieces of him on the floor. I separated them when I saw them trying to come together then picked up my phone and phoned my brother.

"Sam, I need you?" My voice tears and shaking. Sam was alarmed immediately and said "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I was attacked by a vampire. The pieces keep trying to reform." " Lana listen to me. Build afire and throw the pieces in it. Then get out of the house and go to a hotel. I'm on my way to get you."

I cursed myself when i realised I had forgotten to burn the pieces. Luckily there was a fire place and I lit it. I threw the pieces in the fire one by one till i had watched them all turn to ash. I packed my things and left the house. I had told the chauffeur I would not be needing him and sent him away. It didn't matter. I called for a taxi and left for a hotel telling Sam where I was.

xxxxx

I was sitting on the bed in the hotel room curled in on myself terror gripping me. Every sound making me jump. The reality of vampires existing finally sank in. It was different when I saw Edward while I was in spirit form, I knew he could not hurt me and I was aware he would not try. This was a stranger he would have ripped me apart and not even thought twice about it.

When Sam finally arrived I shot out of the bed like a bullet right into his arms sobbing like a little girl. The relief of finally feeling safe was too much for me. When I finally calmed down I was hiccuping and gripping him like my life depended on it. I realised he was apologising. "I'm so sorry Lana. If I had not sent you ..." I cut him off. " I think it needed to happen Sam."

He frowned and looked at me like I was going crazy so I explained "Until now I did not really grasp the reality of the danger around us. I did not quite grasp just how dangerous they are and if I had kept up in that vein I would have gotten myself killed at some point. I know now to be more

careful. "

xxxx

We arrived home two days later to find an anxious Emily who wrapped me in a hug the moment she saw me. "Oh sweetheart I was so terrified. Are you alright?"

I nodded in answer and said "I'm okay now. Im just glad to be home." I noted there was a lot more people in the house. I laughed as Paul and Jared sandwiched me before wrapping me in a hug and saying "Heard you took down a leech all on your own. You are officially the baddest of all of us."

Sam spoke up then "I went to the house before we left and I found the remains of Gary in the basement. It looks like he has been dead for at least two weeks before you arrived Lana. The leech must have copied his voice when I phoned up. He somehow took over Gary's life after killing him."

It was then that Bella arrived walking into the house and Jacob right behind her. Both Sam and I stiffened and Paul said "Yeah about that. Bella found out about the wolves when I phased in anger. I didn't mean to it just happened."

I chuckled and hugged him it's alright Paul. I already saw this happening I just forgot to mention it with everything that is going on." I looked at Sam and said "There is no point going off on one big brother what's done is done. If you need to blow off some steam I could use a work out."

Jacob was looking at me like he was crazy, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. Sam saw this and waited till I left the room to get changed out of my traveling clothes. I didn't wait to hear what he was going to say. I just wanted to wash and get changed.

,when I came back down twenty minutes later most people had left even Bella. I shrugged when I realised it must have looked like I was ignoring her. In truth I was even if it was subconsciously. Just because I had run away did not fix the issue I had with her. The very same issue I was refusing to admit even to myself.

At the moment I was determined to keep practicing and learning everything I could about how to fight vampires. I had no wish to ever be caught so unawares again or feel so helpless. I was not stupid. I knew the only reason I managed to kill that vampire was because I had shocked it. It was not expecting me to be able to defend myself so effectively.

Everyone was so secretive the next few days and because I was trying not to rely too much in my visions I kept them at bay with meditation. I narrowed my eyes wondering what was going on and Jacob seemed to be trying to attach himself on my hip. Every where I turned he was there. Finally deciding enough was enough I searched my visions for the answer both past and future. My heart thudded in my chest when I came out of them. Jacob had imprinted on me.

I sat on my bed and said to myself "Well that explains a lot." My mind went back to when I first saw Jake after shifting into a wolf. The jealousy that crept up after seeing him with her. Not liking to have to watch them that close to each other. Fear of the pain of heartbreak. I remembered it too well. My guard immediately came up and I began to distance myself from the pair. Kind of like a child who dreads the fire after getting burned.

I was scared, I knew how Jake felt about Bella. I refused to play second fiddle to her. I was not going to put myself in the position where I would get hurt again. The first time was bad enough. Thus began operation avoid Jake and Bella when they came to our home.

What I was not expecting after nearly three weeks of successfully avoiding them was getting cornered by Jake. I woke up one morning and was about to leave my room to go for a shower when he appeared at my door. I stood there stunned before I managed to stutter out "Umm Jake I need to go take a shower."

He didn't answer instead he walked into my room and shut the door behind him. I couldn't help but notice how tired he looked and my heart stuttered. I wanted to make him feel better but then Bella's face came into my mind and I steeled myself from the feelings and yearnings. "Why have you been avoiding me Lana."

I took a step back and swallowed nervously "I haven't been avoiding you Jake, I've just been busy, you know me busy little bee." My laugh was nervous at the end of that sentence and I noticed Jake was still moving forward and I was moving backwards till I hit a wall. He put an arm on either side of me blocking any exit I had.

His face very close to my own and he said "Really? So I just imagined it yesterday when you ducked down behind some bushes after you saw me coming? You seem to do that a lot. It must be some special bush I never heard of that keeps you crazy busy."

I was well and truly trapped and I knew it. My heart rate increased and I could feel myself about to pass out. I wasn't ready for this, I didn't know if I would ever be ready for it. I knew I could not bear it if I opened myself up to him and he went back to her and he would I knew that.

My voice sounded pitiful as I said "Jake please don't."

He looked into my eyes and said "You know don't you?"

I didn't even try to pretend like I didn't know what he was asking so I nodded and he asked "Then why?"

This time I did push him away from me startling him. I went from the meek girl to aggressive in a second and I said "Honestly do you really even need to ask that? You come into my room covered in her scent and you expect me to just meekly smile and say of course you are my imprint I don't mind at all that you are coming to me after you have been with some other girl."

I picked up the first thing that came to hand threw it at him shouting. "Get out! Get out of my room."

Jacob's eye widened in shock and then self berating himself like he couldn't believe he had forgotten that I was a wolf too. I would be able to smell things no normal human could. He reached out and grabbed the next item I was about to throw on his head and wrapped his arms around me.

An easy feat considering how small I actually was and said "Calm down Lana. Look Bella and I are just friends. I have her scent on me because I have just returned from her house, one of the Cullens came back and I was going to remove her from the premises to keep her safe but she insisted on staying so I left her there. That all there is to it. I was just trying to keep a friend safe."

I struggled till he let go then turn on him and said "What kind of an idiot do you take me for? Do you think I didn't see the way you looked at her when we were hanging out? How you preferred her company to mine? Tell me the truth right now Jacob, if you had not imprinted on me would you have even looked at twice at me?"

He seemed like a deer caught in headlights by my question. If he said yes I would know that was a lie and if he said no then he knew I would be pissed off. "Lana, does it matter? I ..."

I scoffed "Maybe not to you but it does to me. Pleas just leave Jake. Go back to Bella I'm sure she is waiting for you right now."

"Lana please, just give me a chance." I was saved from replying when the door burst open and Sam stood there looking furious. "Jacob what the hell are you doing in my little sister's room!"

Jacob replied "I was just talking to her Sam."

He moved toward the door and Sam moved aside for him to get past albeit reluctantly. I knew there would be a follow up session of arguing once I was out of earshot. He looked at me and said "You okay?"

I nodded and said "I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle."

He nodded and then shut the door leaving me to sigh in relief. I decided it was time for me to try and find out what was going on. Something had deviated. Jacob was not supposed to imprint on me. He was meant to imprint on Bella's daughter. I sat in my bed and began to meditate before I took on y spirit form. It was quite disorientating and I did not like to stay too long in it.

The first place I went to was Bella's house. I was surprised to see things happening as they did in canon. Jake had gone back and had just placed the phone down after telling the person who was at the other end that Charlie was not there he was at the funeral. It reminded me that I needed to help Emily in the kitchen to cook food to take with us.

I shifted found Edward. He was on his way to board a plane to go to Italy. I stopped in front of him making him jump and say "Great, my imagination decides to play up again."

I scowled and said "I am not a figment of your imagination you nitwit. Didn't I tell you last time I was here not to go to the Volturi?"

He replied calmly "It does not matter Bella is gone."

"Oh my god, you idiot. Bella is not dead. Call Alice and ask better yet call Bella's cellphone. She will answer."

He kept staring ahead in stubbornness and I exclaimed "Lord give me strength to deal with suicidal pricks." He looked at me frowning for a second then I said to him in a much calmer voice "Edward. What have you got to lose by calling? If you stay on the path you are on now all you are going to achieve is endangering your family from the Volturi and condemning Bella to the very life you are trying to protect her from. Get the facts first before doing this. If you really are intent on dying I told you come and visit the Rez. I can help you with that."

He seemed to have started believing that I was not a figment of his imagination so I didn't see any reason not answer him. "My name is Lana. I'm a spirit wolf. I live in La push on the reservation. I am also one of the wolves there although my brother is going to have a fit when he finds out I even tried to help you. So let's keep this between us hey?"

Edward had stopped the car was looking at me intently. "Will you at least confirm before placing the lives of your family and mine in danger?"

He asked "Why? What do you get out of helping me? We are supposed to be the enemy."

I nodded "oh you are. You see your presence here has caused somewhat of a mess for us. When you killed that leech last year to save your girlfriend you didn't take into account that he had a mate. A mate who is hell bent on revenge. Right now the only thing keeping her at bay is my brother and his friends risking their lives to keep your girlfriend alive. I have foreseen the deaths of my loved ones as a result I chose the road less traveled. Work with the leeches. Although don't say anything just yet to anyone at the res I don't think they are quite on the same page that I am on yet."

"You are a seer?" Again I nodded I am, just like that sister of yours although I'm still learning mine. I can tell you are a bit skeptical how about I try to prove it. When you first met Bella you wanted to kill her, however as time went by you began to stalk her. You became infatuated with her to the point where you could not keep away." I went on to tell him things I could not have known unless I was there.

When I finished he said "You seem to have even more insight than Alice does."

"Every gift is different Edward. No two gifts are quite the same. Your sister sees the path people are on while they are on it. I see the end result and different points of how to get there safely or which roads to avoid in order to get there. It can be quite taxing. The lives of both our families are intertwined hence my being here."

I could feel the pull back to my body. Someone was trying to wake me up. I turned to Edward and said "Someone needs me I have to go. Please call Bella I'm not a figment of your imagination Edward."

I disappeared hoping he would not revert back to that state and saw Emily looking at me with worried eyes. "I'm fine Em, I just took a spiritual journey."

"You were unresponsive for hours. It's been three hours since I found you like this."

After my impromptu spirit journey Emily insisted I tell her exactly what was going on. I thought about it. I knew I couldn't do this alone, making decisions that affected everyone else's lives because of my visions was taxing. Emily would make a great sounding board and someone to get advice from. So I told her about Edward and Bella.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders when I talked to Emily. She agreed with me about keeping the boys in the dark they were too intertwined in the goings on and they might make a decision that could change the outcomes i saw. She did however sit me down and tell me to give Jacob a chance. I could not be upset with him for liking a girl he met before he knew me and liked her for so long. She made me feel like I was throwing a temper tantrum.

xxx

I found my way to Jacob's house that evening. I knew he was not on patrol because Sam sent him home after being up for nearly twenty four hours. I waited till the evening before going to see him so he could have some time to sleep. Billy was there and he looked quite happy to see me. Jake came out after his dad called him and he looked shocked to see me there. Not wanting to talk in front of his father I asked "Do you want to walk to the beach?"

He nodded "Sure."

I was surprised I could not smell Bella's scent on him anywhere. That could only happen if he had not seen her for a while. Why would he ignore her now? Had the Cullens arrived back already? I was sure it was still just Alice in Fork or I would have not heard the end of it from Sam.

Billy waved us off and we walked side by side. He made small talk as we walked and when we arrived at the beach he said "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about how you might feel when I ambushed you. I should have waited and talked to you first. I'll do whatever it takes for you to see that it's you that I want not Bella."

I folded my arms in front of me and said "That is the problem right there Jake. Your sudden change of mind and wanting me instead of the girl you have been pinning for, for a long time. Do you seriously not see what the problem with that is?"

He did not seem to understand so I explained it "You only want me because of magic Jake. If you were given the choice of who you would have liked to imprint on who would you have chosen? I know for a fact it would not have been me. You did not see me, you never saw me. You only had eyes for Bella. It feels like you are being forced to want me. I'm sorry Jake."

That had not been what I had planned to say to him. I had actually planned to tell him I wanted to give us a try but as soon as he said he would do anything he didn't want her anymore my insecurities reared their ugly heads again. I walked away seeing his heart break, my own breaking in tandem with his and I wondered if I was doing the right thing.

I braced myself by telling myself that he did not even try to reassure me of how he felt about me or about where Bella fit in in his life. All he had told me he wanted me more than her not that he didn't want her or had any plans to stay away from her. I could not tell him to stay away from her because I wanted him to want to stay away from her because that was what he wanted. I would concentrate on my family and make sure they were safe.

xxxx

Stared at my driver's licence a huge smile on my face. I finally had the freedom I had been craving. My car would be delivered in a few hours. I ended up buying a four by four considering how big my family was. Sam would not have fit in the Mini Cooper I originally wanted. He was too big. As soon as the car arrived I took it for a spin to Forks. I went food shopping so Emily would not need to do it. I bought plenty of food knowing the boys would have eaten most of what was in the house. Surprisingly enough my appetite was not as big as theirs.

As I left the shop I bumped into a hard chest and would have fallen on my bottom if a hand had not caught me. I looked up to see Edward looking back at a look of confusion on his face he asked "Do I know you?"

I smiled and said "I would hope so. We have met twice now. I would hate to think I was that forgettable."

The confusion cleared and he said "So you are real. I still wasn't sure you were not a figment of my imagination. There was too much detail for you to be imagined but I honestly thought it was my family's way of convincing me to change my mind."

I noticed he was cleaner and looked really nice. "You clean up nicely. I did wonder when I last saw you. You looked like something that the cat dragged in."

He chuckled at that and I asked "Have you spoken to Bella?"

He shook his heard " Not yet. I decided if you were real I did not want to take the chance and causing trouble for my family and endangering not just them but Bella as well but just in case you were a figment of my imagination I didn't want to give Alice a chance to trick me into staying so I came here instead. I saw her and realised you were telling the truth. I haven't had a chance to speak to her yet. I honestly don't know what I would say to her."

I looked at him and said "far be it for me to give someone advice on their love life when my own is such a mess. Just go talk to her. You can't make things any worse than they already are."

"Any idea what I should say to her?"

I shook my head "Sorry buddy, you on your own with that one."

"Can't you look?" I shook my head again "I try not to rely on my second sight for every decision. I want to feel like I made a decision myself because it is what I wanted not whatever my gift dictates to me. I use it only when there is danger to those I care about. It will be fine Edward. I have seen it. I 'm sure Alice would tell you the same thing."

It occurred to me that he looked frustrated about something and I chuckled "If you haven't been able to see inside head by now it's most likely not going to happen no matter how much you make a constipated look on your face."

His eyes widened in surprise at being called out and said "Sorry. Force of habit."

"I value my privacy Edward. Please respect that."

"You are right. I shouldn't have done that I do apologise profusely."

He looked rather chastised I couldn't help hugging him in comfort and saying "Things will work out don't worry too much." I stopped and turned around and said "Edward what do I smell like to you?"

HE smiled and said "You smell nice, like orchids, grapes and vanilla. Although there is the smell of wet dog that does not belong to you clinging to your clothes."

I was surprised at that and said "Really? I don't smell like wet dog to you?"

He seemed to remember me telling him I was a wolf when he said "Really, you don't. It does not make my throat burn it's actually pleasant."

I hummed before I sniffed the air expecting the sickly sweet scent I had been told about but I didn't. Edward smelled fine to me, he actually smelled rather nice. "I wonder why that is. The others were complaining about a sickly sweet smell. I don't smell that. In fact I don't remember the other vampire I met smelling sickly sweet either. I only recognised the scent as a vampire because no human could smell that nice."

By then I was by my car putting my groceries in the car Edward helping. "You met another vampire?"

I nodded "Yes, he killed one of my brother's friends then tried to take over his life. I went to stay over for a couple of weeks and he came home while I was there. Suffice it to say he was not the only one shocked."

"What happened?" He looked genuinely concerned so I told him what happened. "I know for a fact that if he was not in shock about the fact that I shifted I would not have had the upper hand."

Edward said "Well that explains it then. A nomad vampire went missing around the time you are talking about. He had a tendency of stalking the rich to find one who was vulnerable and then finding a way to kill the person before taking over his life. He was not overly popular with other vampires because he tended to not discriminate between human and vampire. If anyone got in his way he killed them no matter who or what they were. "

A low growl from behind me alerted me to the fact that I was no longer alone. I turned around praying it was not Sam when I saw Jake behind me a snarl on his face. He looked ready to attack. I placed a hand on his chest and he seemed to calm under my touch. "Calm down Jake. We were just talking."

He pulled me away from Edward into his arms and said in a growl "Stay away from her leech!"

I managed to pull away from him and said "Will you stop? I am not some possession, you don't get to tell me who I can and cannot speak to."

"Do you really think Sam would want you talking to that leech?"

I moved back from him and said "Oh and who is going to tell him. You? Fine go ahead. Tell Sam. If you think that is going to keep me from speaking to anyone I wish to then you have another thing coming Jacob Black. You don't own me."

I whirled around and said "See you around Edward and thanks for helping me with my groceries." He nodded and I got into my car and drove off leaving Jacob there with Edward. For a moment I wondered if had done the right thing. I stopped and looked at what my decision wrought. I cringed when I saw the argument between Edward and Jacob escalating and they needed up fighting right there in the parking lot.

I swore and turned around driving back and stopped opened the passenger door and growled at Jacob who looked like he was seconds away from shifting "Get in the car Jacob."

When he hesitated I snarled "So help me Jake, if you make me get out of this car I will feed you your own balls."


End file.
